


Hollow Forest

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Charlie Lives, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Far Future, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fractured Fairy Tale, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Character, Magic, Magic-Users, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> femslash100 drabble tag #6: Any/Charlie: Magical  
> writerverse challenge #20: Weekly Quick Fic #7 - Prompt: Possibility

The brass ball sun behind her obscures her vision of the realm in front of her, but Charlie can't help thinking that the view she has is glorious. The land at the edge of Oz...mysterious, unwandered. 

Neither land is on Earth, and there is no one with any idea what it might touch, and Charlie is tired. The magic of Oz had been thrilling for a number of years...but that had faded, Dorothy along with it, and Charlie's resolve. With no war to fight, the whole world - well, this one - was just too bright. 

She was too different, yet again. Supposedly a human - but one who never aged. 

What she'd give for her brothers back, for hunting, for coffee. For something other than blinding gold and noisy tap shoes.

Suddenly, the sun passes above her, and though she knows she's looking at a forest, she's surprised by the heavy fluttering sound that subsequently rushes through the trees ahead of her, wondering why it feels as though the world has shifted beneath her feet. 

Having been beginning to blacken as the sun had passed, the glittery purple hue now staining the trees, falling over the area as though it were paint dripping in a Disney movie, concerns her. 

"Charlie, my knight," comes a saccharine voice from her left; Charlie snaps to attention and swirls in that direction. Indeed, she is dressed as such, but...

"Gilda," she gasps. 

"You asked me to call, yes?" the fairy smiles. "Welcome to Arkhmoor."


End file.
